The present invention relates to a vector processing apparatus.
A vector processing apparatus which is a combination of a general purpose scalar data processing unit and an operation unit for processing vector elements has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,287. In such a vector processing apparatus, indices of vector operands are uniformly incremented to process the vector elements. However, in the vector processing in which the increment of the indices of the vector operands depends on the operation result of the data, a high speed vector operation can not be attained with the disclosed apparatus.